


Missing you

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't dealing well with missing his daughter and Peter tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

[  
](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com/)

 

"Honey, I’m home." Peter walks through the door, calling out the greeting he knows grates on Chris’s nerves, but still repeats every time he comes into the apartment because he likes the reminder that it is their home… even if it is a little more empty these days.

He doesn’t find Chris in his office like he expected, so he walks down the hall a little further, gently pushing open the next door in the hallway. He finds Chris sitting on Allison’s bed, a small box of photos spread around him.

"Look what I found today." Chris hands Peter a photo of the two of them, both smiling, Chris wrapped around his husband, cheesing for a selfie on his new smartphone. Allison must have caught them at the same time.

"Looks like her aim with a camera was a good as her aim with a bow," Peter mumurs as he sits down, trying not to disrupt any of the memories Chris has laid out across the bed.

"I miss her."

"I know, baby," Peter replies, rubbing reassuring circles on Chris’s back, "But she’ll be home from France soon and she’s gunna kick your ass for going through her stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
